It Must Be Destiny
by ChaoticTheory
Summary: A quick one shot. Aster loses something that's precious to him and Jaden finds it and returns it. Summary is useless I know Pairings: Aster x Jaden AKA Edo x Judai


A quick oneshot that I wrote, it's not too bad and I'm fairly pleased with it

Warnings: Yaoi which is boy x boy in case you didn't know and if you donh't like, don't read 'cause no one is forcing you to read it.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they all belong to their rightful owners.

It Must Be Destiny

Gentle snoring could be heard throughout the classroom as the students at Duel Academy listened to their teacher. Much to the embarrassment of his friends, and the exasperation of Aster, Jaden had fallen asleep during class. Again. Sighing in exasperation Aster, who was sitting beside Jaden, whacked his arm to waken the sleeping duelist. Jaden awoke with a start at the sudden hit to his arm and glared indignantly at Aster, the only person he believed to be evil enough to wake him up so forcefully during one of the most boring classes.

"What did you do that for?" Jaden whined at Aster, rubbing his arm. The teacher however noticing the lack of snoring looked over in Jaden's direction.

"Well finally decided to join us Jaden?" commented the teacher, "Oh, and thank you Aster for bringing Mr. Yuki back to the world of the living." The teacher smiled in amusement at the expression on Jaden's face and resumed teaching.

"Thanks a lot," Jaden muttered, shooting Aster the dirtiest glare that he could muster, Aster however merely smirked at Jaden's attempt to intimidate him.

"You're welcome," came the smug reply. Jaden stuck his tongue out childishly as a reply and proceeded to ignore Aster for the remainder of the class.

At the end of the class the pupils began to file out to return to their dorms. As Jaden unceremoniously dumped his books into his bag something caught his eye on the floor. It was a silver chain with a locket attached to it. Never being one to resist his curiosity Jaden picked up the necklace and flicked open the locket to have a look at the picture inside. His eyes widened slightly when he seen who was in the picture. Aster and his father. Aster must have been about 5 or 6 years old in the picture and he was smiling as if he had no worries in the world. His father had his arms around Aster's neck and was smiling also as he held his son close to him. Jaden couldn't help but smile slightly at the touching scene depicted in photograph. The photo must have been taken not long before Aster's father was murdered Jaden reasoned as Aster looked about 6, the age he was when his dad died.

Jaden closed the locket and placed the necklace carefully in his pocket. He would have to return it to Aster as soon as he could. He knew how much anything to do with his father meant to the Pro Duelist, he was sure Aster would appreciate it if he returned the necklace. Picking up his bag Jaden sauntered out of the class to where Syrus and Tyranno were waiting for him.

"What kept ya Sarge?" Hasslebury asked Jaden.

"Nothing really, I was just packing my bag," Jaden gave his signature grin, "C'mon lets go get something to eat, I'm starved!"

"Then let's move out soldier, to the canteen!" commanded Hasslebury. He and Jaden then began their 'march' to the canteen. Syrus merely rolled his eyes and followed them at a calmer pace.

--GX--

"Where is it?" Aster demanded, pulling the room apart while Sartorious attempted to calm him down.

"I'm sure it isn't lost," he tried to reason with the silver haired teen but to no avail.

"Then why isn't it here?!" Aster challenged his friend. Sartorious sighed not having an answer to give Aster. Aster turned away and went back to searching every room in his boat.

After a few moments more of searching Aster's shoulders slumped in defeat and the pro duelist sat down on his chair with a dejected look on his face.

"It will turn up," Sartorious tried to comfort Aster, noticing the expression on his face.

"I hope so...that necklace means a lot to me," Aster sighed.

"I have to go up to the school to meet with the chancellor, I'll be back in a while," Sartorious informed Aster, deciding now would be a good time to meet the chancellor and give Aster some time to calm down.

"Ok...oh and Sartorious when you're there please ask the chancellor if anyone has handed my necklace in."

"Of course I will," Sartorious nodded, "I'll see you in a while." He then walked out of the room, leaving Aster alone with his thoughts. After Sartorious had left Aster let out a sigh and stretched out on his sofa resting his head on his arms.

His thoughts soon wandered to his father. It had only been a few months since he had discovered that the D had been the person responsible for his murder. He couldn't pretend that it hadn't shocked him to his core discovering that his legal guardian had been the murderer he had been seeking for years to get justice for his father and to retrieve his stolen card. Pulling his deck out of his pocket he lifted a card from the top of it and just studied it intently. Destiny Hero-Plasma. It was finally back where it belonged.

--GX--

Jaden yawned as he watched the others play a card game that he didn't have a clue how to play.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Bastion questioned Jaden.

"Yep I'm sure," Jaden grinned, "I'm ok just sleeping off my lunch."

"Hmph you'd need to sleep for more than half an hour to sleep off all you ate," Chazz commented, "You'd need to sleep for about a year."

"Hey don't insult Jaden's weight, he's perfectly fine! He's just got a healthy appetite!"

"Stay outta this shrimp!"

"Now, now children stop fighting," grinned Alexis.

"We're not children!" Syrus and Chazz retorted in unison.

"Then don't act like you are," Alexis countered, laying down her hand of cards, "I'm bust."

"Yeah same here," Jesse threw his cards onto the floor, as did Adrian, Jim and Axle.

"Me too," Bastion and Blair's cards joined the rapidly growing pile on the floor.

"I'm down soldier," Tyranno threw his cards down as well.

"Haha that means I win!" Chazz grinned in triumph.

"Excuse me but I still have to reveal my cards," Syrus interrupted his moment of glory.

"You can't beat me, you're bust if you go over 21 and my score is 20," Chazz replied smugly showing everyone his hand, "Beat that!"

"With pleasure," Syrus replied, revealing his hand.

"You were saying Chazz…"Jesse indicated Syrus's hand which he was holding out for them all to see. Chazz looked over at Syrus's hand and counted up the card values.

21

"What?! How did you…? You must have cheated you little shrimp!"

"Did not! I won fair and square!"

"Pftt as if!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did…" Chazz was interrupted by Jim.

"Come on now it's only a game, where's your sense of humour?"

"Chazz's sense of humour is about as rare as a Flame Wingman without wings," commented Jaden casually.

"What was that?" Chazz demanded looking at Jaden.

"Nothing I'm gonna go for a walk to burn off my lunch and maybe duel some people as well, I'll see you all later, bye!" and with that Jaden was out the door not daring to hang around for long enough so that Chazz could kill him.

Looking down to the harbour he realised that now would be the ideal time to give Aster his necklace back. With his destination decided Jaden began to make his way down to Aster's private boat.

As he walked Jaden wondered how Aster would react. Would he be pleased that he had found it or would he accuse him and say he had stolen it as revenge for being rudely awakened in class? Realising that he had reached his destination Jaden sighed and boarded the boat. Hopefully Aster didn't kill him for not asking permission to come on board.

"Aster," Jaden called, "Where are you?"

No reply. Frowning Jaden began to wander around the boat. It would make sense to try his living room first.

Opening the door Jaden was about to call out again when he stopped. Aster was lying on the sofa fast asleep. One of his arms was twisted behind his head; which was resting on it. His other arm was hanging off the sofa and Jaden noticed he was holding a card in that hand, Destiny Hero Plasma.

Jaden couldn't help but smile at the sight, he looked so peaceful. His usually untrusting and cold face looked calm and at rest, and his soft silver hair was falling gently over his face, giving him the appearance of an angel.

Jaden quietly made his way across the room until he was standing beside Aster. For some strange reason he felt the need to reach over and gently brush the stray strands of hair out of Aster's eyes.

Aster stirred slightly at the gentle touch. Then his eyes opened slightly but closed again quickly as the sudden blast of light into them proved to be too much for them to handle in their sleepy state. However he slowly opened his eyes again and blinked as they focused on the person leaning over him. Once his blue eyes had focused clearly on the person in front of him his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jaden! W-what are you doing?" Aster stuttered slightly, trying to regain his composure. Jaden quickly backed away from him, blushing madly.

"Um..well I uh…" Jaden stammered unable to form a sentence, putting his left arm behind his head as he always did when he was embarrassed. He noticed however, there was a faint streak of crimson colouring Aster's cheeks as well.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Aster demanded, regaining his composure and fixing his jacket and tie.

Jaden blinked dumbly for a second and then it dawned on him why he was there. Reaching into his pocket he took out the silver necklace and held it out to Aster.

"I found this on the floor of the last class we had today and when I opened it well…I kinda guessed it was yours…"

Aster's bright cerulean eyes widened in surprise and he reached over and took the necklace from Jaden's hand. Looking at the necklace in his hand almost in disbelief, as if he expected it to disappear at any moment.

"I..I thought it was lost…" Aster stuttered, "It was the last present my father ever gave me…" he half whispered.

Sitting back down on the sofa Aster grasped the necklace tightly and held it close to his chest. Jaden looked at Aster in surprise. He had never seen the Pro Duelist act like this before. He got an even bigger shock however when he looked at Aster's face and seen silvery tears roll down his porcelain cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jaden asked in concern, moving over to the sofa and sitting down beside the younger duelist.

"I…I really miss my father Jaden," Aster choked, "Finding out it was the D who murdered my father shocked me, I guess it just hadn't really sunk in yet that he's dead either."

"Well at least you defeated him and got justice for your father," Jaden said comfortingly. Aster just nodded glumly, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

"It doesn't bring him back though does it," he replied miserably.

Jaden couldn't bear to see him sad any longer. Putting his arm around Aster's shoulders he pulled him into a hug. Aster looked surprised at the affectionate gesture and momentarily stiffened; however he soon relaxed into the hug and sighed in contentment. Jaden looked surprised that he had accepted the gesture and didn't try and push him away.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for what felt like ages but was in fact only a few minutes Aster had stopped crying and was looking much happier.

"Jaden…" Aster broke the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks, you know…for taking the time to listen to me…" Aster averted Jaden's gaze, not used to showing such raw emotion in front of others. Jaden however just smiled warmly at him.

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for."

Aster nodded and smiled slightly.

"Hey the others will be wondering where I've got to, I'd better head back," Jaden said cheerfully, standing up and stretching.

Aster watched Jaden walk towards the door but before he could leave Aster had gotten up off the sofa.

"Jaden!"

"Yeah..." Jaden turned around but before he could say anything else he found he was being hugged by Aster. Not just a half-hearted hug but a whole hearted one. Jaden discovered that despite his small frame Aster was surprisingly strong for his size. Then again he was a pro athletic as well he reasoned.

"Thank you...for returning my necklace...it means a lot to me..." Aster said quietly.

"Like I said before, it's no problem," Jaden said smiling gently at Aster's rare display of affection.

Aster realised that he was still hugging Jaden and loosened his hold on him.

"Sorry..." Aster muttered, turning bright red, looking away from Jaden.

Jaden took that opportunity to study the smaller duelist. The faint blush smeared across Aster's face made him look undeniably cute. Jaden wanted to reach out and touch his silver hair, it looked so enticingly soft. When Aster's eyes met his again he wondered how he hadn't noticed before that they were so shockingly blue. His attention wandered down the rest of Aster's beautiful face to his lips. His lips were salmon coloured and they looked so delicate to Jaden. In his opinion they were just begging to be kissed. He gently grasped Aster's shoulders and pulled him towards him.

"Jaden what are you…" Aster was cut off when Jaden's lips were gently pressed against his own.

Aster's eyes widened in shock and he gasped. His brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jaden was kissing him. Jaden. Kissing him. He didn't know what to. Despite how confused he was he knew he still had 2 options. He could either push him away or kiss him back. Under normal circumstances Aster would have pushed any guy that tried to kiss him away but something stopped him from pushing Jaden away. Instead he leaned in closer to him, kissing him back. Aster was surprised at himself, he had never thought he would be attracted to someone like Jaden but the kiss was telling him otherwise. Aster however felt the need for air so he broke the kiss. Panting slightly he tilted his head slightly to look up at the taller duelist.

"What…was that for?" asked the flustered Pro Duelist. Jaden shrugged.

"I dunno, I just really wanted to kiss you," he grinned widely, "I wanted to know what it would feel like."

"You know they do say curiosity killed the cat," Aster raised a fine silver eyebrow.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back," Jaden countered and before Aster could protest, had captured his lips in another kiss. This time Aster was more prepared and kissed Jaden back immediately. After a few moments Jaden deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Aster's mouth. Aster felt Jaden's tongue explore his mouth and he moaned again at the sensations that ran through his body. Aster ran his hands through Jaden's hair, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. Jaden pushed the smaller duelist up against the wall, his body pressed up against Aster's. Aster felt as if he was in heaven with Jaden kissing him so passionately. They continued to kiss until a wolf whistle caused the two newfound lovers to break apart and turn their attention to the doorway.

Standing in the doorway was Jesse and Sartorious. Sartorious was smiling gently and Jesse had a huge grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. Judging from his expression he was the one who had whistled.

"You know you guys are lucky that I'm not homophobic," Jesse's green eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Oh that's just great," Aster's voice was dripping in sarcasm, "Why don't you go back to playing with your fossilised monster cards now?"

"They're crystals actually," Jesse frowned slightly at that comment.

"Same difference, you have to dig both out of the ground don't you?" Aster smirked.

Jesse pouted but soon cheered up again when Jaden spoke to him.

"What are you doin' here anyway Jesse?"

"Well after about our 50th card game we all realised that you still hadn't come back, Chazz was kinda hoping that you had fell off a cliff so then they sent me to look for you, just to make sure you hadn't," Jesse related his story.

"And they sent you why?" Aster asked, looking unimpressed.

"I dunno something about me having the same mind as Jaden," Jesse replied while Aster merely sighed at his stupidity before turning to face Sartorious.

"How on earth then did he manage to find you?"

"I was on my way back from my meeting with the Chancellor and he bumped into me, quite literally," the physic replied.

"Yeah it was good luck that I did or I wouldn't have found Jaden," Jesse added.

"Not so lucky for me," Aster muttered so that only Jaden could hear. Jaden smiled at the annoyed expression on Aster's face.

"So, were we interrupting anything?" Sartorious smiled slightly while, if it was possible, Jesse grinned even wider.

"As a matter of fact you were," Aster spoke before Jaden could say anything, "If you keep that up your face will crack," he told Jesse who again looked indignant.

"He doesn't mean it, he's a softie at heart really," smiled Sartorious. Aster shot Sartorious a warning glare.

"Really?" Jaden's expression was one of interest, "We'll have to test that theory," he slung his arms around Aster's shoulders and pulled him close to him. Aster went bright red.

"Aww how adorable," Jesse said glancing over at Sartorious, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok will somebody please remove the person in the straight jacket from my boat," Aster shot a look over in Jesse's direction.

"Oh don't worry I'm going," Jesse assured him, then he smirked slightly, "but before I go have to know, who's the woman?"

Jaden and Aster blinked. Judging by the expression on Aster's face Jesse reasoned that maybe that wasn't such a smart question to ask.

"Oh is that the time already, it sure does fly when you're having fun, I'd better run," Jesse said hastily, turning around to leave before Aster had a chance to kill him. Sartorious had already left deciding he didn't want to stick around not wanting to see Jesse's fate.

"Andersen! Get back here!" Aster took off after Jesse, leaving Jaden standing. Jaden however decided it would be wise to follow and save his friend from being murdered.

"No way!" Jesse replied, running for his life.

"I am going bury you and your stupid fossil, crystal creature things into a hole in the ground where you belong!"

Before Aster could catch up with him however Jesse decided that it would be quicker to abandon ship rather than use the ladder to climb down. So he vaulted over the railing and landed with a splash in the freezing sea below. Climbing up onto the dock with the help of Sartorious, who had wisely decided to use the ladder and was therefore still dry, he turned around to see if Aster was still following him. He wasn't. Jaden had managed to catch up to him and was now restraining Aster, who was still mad.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Jesse," Jaden said.

"Class will be the least thing on his mind by the time I'm through with him," Aster threatened.

Jesse however, despite that threat, couldn't resist one last jab at Aster.

"Well I think my question has been answered, it has to be Aster he fits the profile, short and bitchy," Jesse smirked, "will you be coming to class tomorrow Aster?"

Before Aster could reply Jesse had walked off, heading back towards the Slifer Red dorm. Sartorious looked up at Aster and Jaden and caught the furious Aster's attention.

"I'll see you in the morning, and try to be good," Sartorious laughed at the shocked and embarrassed expression on Aster's face that had replaced the anger.

"Just ignore them both," Jaden whispered into Aster's ear. The small duelist sighed and relaxed again and Jaden warily loosened his grip on him.

"It's ok I'm not going to kill him," Aster said, "but I _will _get him back somehow, and it won't be pretty," Aster smirked deviously. Jaden shuddered. Poor Jesse. Who knew what fate would befall him when Aster's sharp mind came up with a plan for revenge.

"Just forget about him for now, all that matters is us right?"

"Yes, it is…" Aster leaned on the railings and gazed up at the velvety night sky that was scattered with thousands of stars. Jaden couldn't help but think how radiant he looked in the moonlight, with the light making his silver hair take on a supernatural glow.

"Jaden?" Aster's voice spoke his name softly waking him from his trance, "You ok?"

"Of course," Jaden smiled softly, walking over to put his arms around Aster, "just admiring how beautiful you are." Aster blushed again and Jaden laughed softly.

"I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me," Aster sighed, "Today started off as just a normal day and now...a lot has happened in such a small space of time."

"If things are moving too fast for you just say," Jaden replied, not wanting to force Aster into a relationship before he felt he was ready for one.

"No, I am ready…besides, it just feels…right," Aster replied, "Like I was destined to be with you," Aster laughed softly knowing that Jaden didn't believe in destiny.

"It must have been destiny," Jaden replied, kissing Aster softly on the forehead.

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" Aster replied, wrapping his arms around Jaden's neck.

"Where you are concerned I do, because you're one in a million Aster and no amount of luck could have brought us together, and now that I have you I don't plan on losing you either, I'll always look after you because I love you."

"Thank you…I've always wanted someone to look after me and to love me just for being me, not Aster Phoenix a pro duelist."

"Well then look no further 'cause you're looking at him," Jaden replied grinning. Aster returned it with a genuine smile. For the first time since his father had died he felt content. He still missed his father but Jaden was already helping to ease the pain that his death had caused.

"I love you as well Jaden Yuki so don't you dare ever leave me," Aster leaned in closer to Jaden.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of ever doing that," Jaden reassured him, "Now then where were we?" he smirked slightly, leaning down to capture Aster's lips again. Aster kissed him back wholeheartedly, eager for more.

'_Are you proud of me father? Can you see me now?' _Aster wondered how it would have felt if his father was alive and how he would have felt about him going out with Jaden. Would he have accepted it?

As they broke the kiss Aster gazed up at the stars.

'_For some reason, I feel as if the sky is smiling at me' _before Aster could voice this strange feeling to Jaden he noticed two birds sitting in a tree not far away from the pier.

Two white doves.

Judging by how close they were to each other they were obviously a couple. The two doves spread their wings and began to fly. Aster frowned slightly when he seen them heading for him and Jaden. The birds swooped around Jaden and then Aster before heading out to sea.

Aster and Jaden watched them silently. Aster's eyes widened slightly as the meaning of the gesture finally dawned on him. His eyes began to water but he gave a small smile.

'_You always have been with me father, I just never realised it…thank you.' _

Aster felt Jaden take his hand and he smiled at him. He felt as if he had his father's approval now and that couldn't have made him happier. Aster sighed as the gentle breeze played with his hair and he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Nothing was going to stop him from loving Jaden. He felt as if he had a future now, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

And that's it

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

As before no flames are accepted and will be ignored or used for burning my exam papers with, however constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
